


I saw You see Me

by ckwriteastory



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Gay Relationship, Lols, M/M, One Night Stands, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Shower Sex, Walk Into A Bar, jk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-04-08 12:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14105583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ckwriteastory/pseuds/ckwriteastory
Summary: Quentin is drinking with friends when he notices a tall dark stranger enter the bar. It may not be love at first sight, but lust for sure.





	1. Lust at First Sight?

Quentin was nursing his third beer of the night listening to Julia and Kady tell the table about their annoying boss when he felt it. There was a tingling sensation creeping down his spine. Some other worldly feeling urging him to turn around. Quentin could no longer fight the impulse; he found himself shifting on his stool to look over his shoulder towards the entrance.

 A very attractive woman walked through the door as soon as he turned to look. Though very easy on the eyes and out of his league somehow Quentin knew she wasn't the one who caused this compulsion. She was talking to the person walking in right after her - now he was beautiful. Tall, curly hair that has obviously been styled to look messy and effortless, and the aura of leisure. They were both well dressed, overdressed really for this establishment. Not matching per say but coordinated.

Whatever she said had to be hilarious because the guy threw his head back and laughed. The laugh carried through the thick Friday night crowd, straight to Quentin. The sound infatuated him, made him feel things for a stranger that shouldn’t be possible, Quentin was enamored. After the handsome overdressed guy finished laughing he turned to Quentin. It’s like he knew Quentin had been watching him since he stepped through the door. Quentin couldn’t look away; the guy smirked at him as if he knew the effect he had on him. He was the first to look away, he followed the girl he was with to the bar, Quentin followed with his eyes.

“What the hell are you staring at shit for brains?”

Penny’s sudden insult snapped Quentin back to reality. “Huh? Oh nothing.”

“You were out of it for a while Q,” Julia looked at him with concerned eyes. “Are you okay?” she asked.

“Yeah I’m fine.” Quentin looked around the table and everyone had somewhat of a concerned look on their face, well except for Penny but that’s just him. Quentin needed to escape the table’s worry. “Look we need more beer,” He grabbed the pitched, “Next round on me.”

“I’ll go with you,” Julia offered.  

“No stay here I’ll be right back.” Quentin tried to shoo her away.

“Get a second pitcher too while you’re at it,” Penny interjected.

Quentin could only reply sarcastically, “Anything for you Penny.”

“Shut up Penny” Alice elbowed Penny in his side. “You don’t have to get the second pitcher Quentin.”

“No, it’s no big deal I’ll get it.” Quentin pushed his way through grogs of people and finally squeezed in a space at the bar. His eyes scanned the area he was looking for the guy, but he didn’t want to be too obvious. Quentin eventually spotted the guy’s companion, or maybe she spotted him because she smiled and wiggled her fingers at him. Quentin was so dumbstruck he waved back at her. She seemed like she was laughing at him when she looked away to start flirting with the man next to her.

The bartender was making his way towards Quentin. “What can I get you?”

Before Quentin could open his mouth to order the voice behind him spoke, “I’ll have a gin gimlet.”

The bartender nodded and moved away to make the drink.

The owner of the voice moved from behind Quentin to stand next to him, too close, closer than strangers in a bar should ever be. He was a head taller than Quentin. The proximity forced Quentin to tilt his head back a bit, or he would be looking at the guy’s neck, to get a good look at the man invading his personal space. Up close the guy was even more beautiful. His dark mahogany hair was shiny and curled down to drape over his right eye. Being so close Quentin could smell him; sandal wood, and citrus, maybe grapefruit.

He leaned down to whisper in Quentin’s ear, “You’ve been looking for me.” His hazel eyes sparkled with mischief as he pulled away to look in Quentin’s eyes.

 _So much for not being obvious_ , Quentin thought. The guy was laughing at him and took his turn to order from the bartender. Quentin should be upset about being made fun of, but oddly enough the smirk on Mr. Fancy Pants’ face was charming him.

“Why would you assume I was looking for you?”

“Well it could be the way you were eye fucking me when I walked into the place.” Then he moved closer in his space, close enough to kiss. His voice got huskier, and Quentin found himself leaning in, “Or the way you just licked your lips when I mentioned us fucking.”

Quentin stepped back from the blatant sexual energy. _Was he that transparent? Did he lick his lips? Was this guy just that good?_ Quentin has never had anyone flirt so brashly with him; it’s safe to say he was out of his league. At a loss for words Quentin just shook his head.

“Margo was right, you will be fun to dirty up,” then he stroked Quentin’s hair.

“Margo?” Quentin rose an eyebrow and leaned into the touch.

“My right-hand bitch,” He thumbed over his shoulder.

They both looked over at Margo now feeling up the guy she was talking to earlier. The bartender came with the handsome devil’s drink. “Will that be all?” he asked

“No, can I get a refill?” He waved the pitcher at the bartender, “And uhm a second pitcher of Blue Moon.” The bartender grabbed the pitcher and walked away yet again leaving Quentin alone to be preyed upon.

“So, where were we?”

“You were telling me about how you want to dirty me up”

“Right. After you get that beer to your friends are we getting out of here?”

“Why are you assuming I’ll just up and abandon my friends for you.”

The snake charmer just smiled the Cheshire cat smile like what Quentin just said couldn’t even be serious.

“Here you go dude that’ll be $32.”

Quentin handed the guy two twenties, grabbed the pithchers, and turned to his predator. “Do you want to meet the people you want me to abandon?”

“Why not.”

Quentin sat the beer on the table.

“I see you made a new friend Q.”

“Yeah this is …” Quentin didn’t know his name; he didn’t think it would be cool to introduce him as all the names he’s been calling him in his head.

He gave a small wave and introduced himself. “I’m Eliot.”

“Hello Eliot, I’m Alice, that’s Julia, Penny, and Penny’s girlfriend Kady.”

“Well… Q is it? Q here wanted to introduce me to all of you before we leave.”

“I never said I would leave with you.”

Eliot smirked at Quentin and then looked to the table and said, “Excuse us.” Eliot grabbed his wrist and dragged him away.

Eliot pulled him into the darkest corner of the bar, pushed him up against the wall. “What are you doing?”

He moved into Quentin’s personals space just as he did earlier, “telling you why we should leave,” Eliot proceeded by grabbing the back of Quentin’s neck and bringing their lips together.

To say Quentin was shocked was an understatement. It took him a second to catch onto what was happening. After the initial shock wore off Quentin melted into the kiss, and whole heartedly became a willing participant. He could taste the lime from Eliot’s drink when their tongues came in contact. It wasn’t a tender kiss, but one with lots of teeth and tongue. Quentin couldn’t tell how long they kissed in that dark corner; time may have stopped, that’s how good it was.

Eliot stopped the kiss, resting their foreheads together, both panting heavily.

“Why’d you stop?” Quentin asked as he pulled on Eliot’s vest trying to pull him back into the kiss.

Eliot shook his head no, with his free hand he trailed across Quentin’s waist and down towards his pants. Eliot grabbed onto Quentin’s cock, “Now go say bye to your friends” he commanded.

With Eliot’s hand currently manhandling the thing that controlled most of Quentin’s impulse control he didn’t even trying to play coy. “I can just text them,” he gulped.

“That’s more like it.” A lazy smile lite up his face. Eliot squeezed his hand, Quentin moaned shamelessly and threw his head back banging it against the wall. Eliot chuckled at Quentin’s mishaps and lightly kissed his lips. “Let’s go.”

“Okay.”

 


	2. Clothes. Off. Now.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliot has successfully convinced Quentin to leave the bar so he can do nasty things to him.

They began walking towards Quentin’s apartment after the quick debate of who lived closer. Quentin was texting Julia that he wasn’t coming back; he’ll never hear the end of it from Penny and the others. They haven’t said much on the short walk to his apartment. Every flight of stairs they walked up the move nervous Quentin got. They should’ve just had sex at the bar then he wouldn’t have to worry about every single move he was making.

Quentin fiddled with his keys getting into the lock, he could feel Eliot’s eyes burning into his profile.

Finally opening the door, he let them both in his shoebox of an apartment. “Soooo this is it…” Quentin spread out his hands in a gameshow hostess gesture.  Quentin’s eyes darted everywhere _but_ at Eliot, looking directly at him may send him into a full-blown panic. Eventually Quentin peeked up, he figured Eliot was waiting for that small fraction of eye contact because in a heartbeat Quentin was shoved against the door, his mouth was being assaulted. Quentin returned the kiss equally as hungry, nipping at the lips under his before sliding his tongue inside to twist with the eager one seeking him.

When the kiss was finally broken a Quentin said the first thing that came to mind, “My name’s Quentin by the way.”

“Quentin.” He tried the name out, “I like it.”

Don’t ask him why but the simple statement made Quentin blush harder than the kiss they just shared mere seconds ago.

“I’m gonna need you to start getting naked Quentin. Like right this minute.” Eliot ordered while unbuttoning Quentin’s jeans.

Quentin didn’t need to be told twice, he quickly removed his t-shirt, and kicked off his shoes. He moved to unbutton Eliot’s vest and shirt, the man had way too many tiny buttons on one outfit. “Why do you have on so many goddamn layers!”

“All the more of a prize when you get to what’s underneath.” Eliot gave a teasing smile before getting back to undress, kissing, and pushing Quentin toward his bed in the corner.

Quentin landed on his back. His pants were being ripped away from around his ankles. Once removed Eliot was on top of him touching and kissing wherever he pleased. Eliot kissed down Quentin’s chest in no particular pattern, but as he got lower Quentin got harder in anticipation. Eliot by passed his dick and kissed his inner thighs. Quentin groaned in frustration. Eliot chuckled at Quentin’s annoyance then stuck two of his fingers into Quentin’s mouth. Quentin sucked hard and lubed up his fingers, imagining where they would go.

Slipping his wet fingers to the warm crease of Quentin’s ass, he separated one firm cheek from the other and heard a moan leave the chest that was now resting against his.

Eliot eased the tip of his finger past the sensitive ring of nerves, breaching in to his first knuckle. Eliot’s finger slid deeper inside him and the guy did it slowly. His ass clenched around the intruding finger as it started to pull out, and just when he thought Eliot would remove it altogether, the guy reversed his momentum, and this time, he pushed his finger back in with much more force than at first. With a loud hiss, Quentin looked up at the face staring up at him intently. With his mouth opened and eyes narrowed with lustful hunger, Eliot was undeniably sexy; Quentin felt his not balls start to tingle but that felling at the pit of his stomach that he felt when Eliot laughed earlier in the bar.

Quentin couldn’t think of anything better right at that moment until the single finger inside him was removed, and he felt two uninhibited probing against his hole. When he locked his eyes on Eliot’s, Quentin thrust backward toward them.

Greedily, Quentin’s body chased after what it wanted, and as Eliot’s thick fingers slid roughly into his narrow channel.

“God, your ass is so tight. How will I even fit in there?”

“Jesus,” Quentin swore and felt his climax threatening at the base of his spine.

“Do you like it when I do this?”

Eliot widened his fingers inside him, and Quentin almost lost it.

“If you don’t fuck me right now…” Quentin’s threat was cut off by a searing kiss.

“Lube. Condom.” Eliot spoke in fragmented sentences as he expelled his fingers from Quentin’s warm channel.

Quentin franticly moved to his nightstand to reach for the necessary items. He needed Eliot’s dick inside him now, especially after the torcher he endured with his fingers.

Eliot generously squeezed lube on his fingers and around Quentin’s puckering hole. Fingering him once again only this time slicker, he curved his fingers reaching for the sweet spot inside Quentin.

Quentin’s toes curled, he shoved Eliot’s shoulder to stop and fuck him already!

Eliot snickered at Quentin’s impatience, “So you’re ready?”

“Been ready. Fuck. Me” He was tired of being teased by Eliot.  

The burn of Eliot entering him was slightly painful, but after the fingering the minor sting became something Quentin had come to enjoy. Its not everyday you bottom for a strange man in a bar, nonetheless Eliot seemed well worth it. Eliot stilled above Quentin once fully sated. He started to thrust away at a restrained speed. Quentin felt pleasurably full, but it wasn’t enough he needed more, and he knew Eliot had more in him.  

“Faster,” he whispered.

Once the request was made Eliot lifted Quentin’s bent leg and pistoned his hips. At the new pace a dark look came over Eliot’s eyes, an animalistic level of lust. The grip he had on Quentin’s thigh will definitely leave a mark; Quentin couldn’t find it in himself to care, not when Eliot was looking at him like that. Like he wanted to devour him whole and was slightly holding back, he looked savagely beautiful.

The friction from between them has Quentin was leaking sticky precum on them both. He seized the back of Eliot’s neck to pull him down for a kiss. Teeth clashed, but eventually their mouths connected. The only sounds in the small apartment were the moans and slapping skin. Honestly, the sexiest music Quentin has ever heard, wishing it could be played on repeat.

Eliot broke away, growled into his neck, “So close.”

Eliot snaked his hand in between, then grasped Quentin’s cock jerking his overly sensitive body towards climax. Eliot’s rough jerks, as his cock fucking him into another plane of existence, Quentin couldn’t hold on any longer his orgasm broke through what little will Quentin had. Eliot’s teeth grazed his neck, sinking in just enough to hurt, to bruise. Eliot pinned him hard beneath him until he could only hold on while he poured himself inside his body. Quentin’s body quivering around him as he forgot everything he ever knew in his entire life.


	3. Blow Your Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Round 2?

“Wow,” Quentin breathed out.

“My sentiments exactly,” Eliot said into Quentin’s neck.

They both lay in a sweaty heap panting loudly from the very heated sex. Quentin didn’t foresee the sex being that great. Yeah, he could tell from the confidence Eliot exuded that he would be a pretty good fuck, but this was mind blowing.

“Mmmmmmm I should probably get off you.”

“Only if you want.” Quentin didn’t mind that he was still on top of him nor that they were still connected. Sure, Eliot was a tad heavy, but he wasn’t going to complain.

Eliot himself seemed to be amazed. It’s never been like this before with anyone, man nor woman. Maybe it was the combination of the two of them that set the fireworks off, they did have amazing chemistry. He wasn’t drunk so that couldn’t be it. The key factor had to be Eliot.

“Wow your thoughts are loud,” Eliot grunted as he lifted up and removed himself from Quentin’s body.

“I was thinking about what we just did because it was…” Quentin had no words.

“I agree.”

Quentin rolled over to his side to look Eliot in his face. They both laid there staring at one another. Maybe having the same thoughts about their dynamic and chemistry. Such good chemistry that he wouldn’t mind going for a round two. Heck he could stay in this bed all weekend. Quentin never had these types of feeling before. The closest he may have come was with Alice but after an almost year dating he found a way to fuck that up but the emotions behind it were never this intense.

Eliot didn’t appear to be rushing off to his escape. If he was feeling nearly half of what Quentin was then this could possibly be something. But Quentin was sure he was getting ahead of himself. This Eliot guy seemed like a one and done.

“Shower?”

Eliot smirked, “What you don’t want to lay in our filth?” He started drawing swirls on Quentin’s stomach with his cum.

“No, I just think we would have a lot more fun in the shower.” Quentin slapped his hand away.

“You are insatiable.” Eliot flopped on to his back and signed, “Give me 10 minutes at least to rejuvenate.”

“Is this when we do small talk?” Because this was one of Quentin’s weak points. He’d rather not have Eliot run off after realizing his was just a giant depressed super nerd.

“Well Quentin it only seems appropriate to shoot the shit and have a little pillow talk after my dick being inside you.”

“Fair point. Let’s see let’s see…” Quintin was drawing a blank he was going to lose Eliot.

“Come on I knew I fucked your brains out, nevertheless I didn’t think it would lead to your incapability to hold a conversation.”

“Okay, how did you manage to walk up behind me in the bar when I was scoping you out the entire time?”

“Magic baby,” Eliot grinned.

“Really?”

“No, but its cute that you believe that.” Eliot bopped his nose, ”The thing was you though I was the prey when in actuality I was the predator. I saw you before you saw me.”

“How? I noticed you as soon as you walked into the bar?” Quentin replayed the night in his head he was sure he saw him first.

“I know I saw you see me. I also I saw you leaving your philosophy class talking to your friend, Julia I think it was, about meeting up at Marty’s. All in all, I tracked you down.”

“OMG I’ve slept with my stalker!” Quentin covered his mouth with his hands in shock. He was thinking he was the weirdo, but he slept with the stalker. Funniest moment of his life. Also, it strangely made Eliot kind of hotter; that said a lot about Quentin.

“I stalk no one,” Eliot said with a monotonous voice and stale face.

“So, we go to the same school?”

“Yeah I’m a grad student and assume you are too being as you’re teaching philosophy 101.”

“You sure do pay attention to detail for someone who isn’t a stalker.”

“Well if you would like this _stalker_ to blow you in the shower I would suggest you stop talking shit.”

“Hmmmm I do love blow jobs…” Quentin pretended to think about it for a moment.

“I bet you do,” he threw a pillow at his face then got up from the bed. “Come on let’s get that shower I know you want.”

“You’re bossy.”

“Oh, you ain’t seen nothing yet,” Eliot turned and winked.

Oddly enough Quentin had a rather large bathroom for such a crappy apartment, it made no sense, but he was grateful for it now. Two men in a cramped shower would not be ideal. They washed and then washed each other; which was really just a bunch of touching and caressing.

Before Eliot could make the move, Quentin was down on his knees.

“I know you had plans, but I’m sure you’ve been imagining this for a while now being my stalker,” Quentin said with a big cheeky smile.

Eliot rolled his eyes, “Can you just put my cock in your mouth and stop talking.”

Quentin was feeling cocky, so he whispered, “It’ll be both of our pleasure.”

Before Eliot could muster up a snarky comeback Quentin was deep throating him. There were no teasing licks and kissing, Quentin went for the glory.

Eliot’s dick tasted amazing, Quentin thought and as he pulled back to lick just the tip.

As soon as Quentin looked up Eliot threw his head back and squeezed his eyes shut, “ _Fuuuck_ ,” he moaned.

Quentin could only imagine the sight before him was too much. The water from the shower running over Quentin his hair flowing down, both of them being wet and warm in this shower, but his dick being particularly hot in his mouth.

Quentin might not have been the best at sucking dick nonetheless he put everything he had into this blowjob. He wanted to blow Eliot’s mind, show him that he had something to bring to the table.

Eliot tapped his cheek. “Q! I’m bout to come,” he said through clinched teeth.

“Mmmmmmhhmm” Quentin responded around his cock. He pushed deeper, his nose now smashed in Eliot’s pubic hair. He wanted to gag more than a little at the length, but he forced his throat to relax and take everything Eliot had to offer.

“Fuck!” Eliot shouted as he erupted down Quentin’s throat.   

Quentin rose from the shower floor wiping the little bit of cum off his lips then licking his thumb clean. “Just like you imagined?” he asked.

Eliot brushed the wet hair sticking to his face away, “Better.”

“Happy I could make your stalker dreams come true,” Quentin joked.

“Shut up,” Eliot murmured before he pulled him in for a kiss. It was a sweet kiss not one bursting with lust and animalistic desire, but one filled with contentment. A kiss that could go on forever without anyone noticing the passing of time.

They only left the shower because the water started to run cold. Quentin had never felt so comfortable to be playful with sex. This was special. Eliot felt familiar, like he didn’t have to try hard being someone else, it was okay to be himself. He shouldn’t be this relaxed with someone he met at a bar, a stalker no less (lol). He was going to ask Eliot to stay the night maybe have breakfast in the morning. It was all so nice, and he didn’t want it to end quite so soon.

“Um,” Quentin was trying to think of a way to ask him to stay a while without sounding lame. He was standing there stark naked drying his hair with a towel.

“What Quentin?”

Quentin now feeling the pressure and losing his gusto now that they weren’t having sex it was like he was back at square one. Looking at the floor he said, “You know you can stay if you want.”

“Are you requesting the floor to stay or me?” He pulled the towel away to make eye contact with Quentin. “Because you’re looking at it and you didn’t ask a question.”

“Fine,” Quentin huffed. “Do you want to stay and eventually have more sex Eliot!”

“Took you long enough to ask,” Eliot threw his towel to the floor and tackled Quentin to the bed. “Let me return the favor from the shower,” he whispered up Quentin’s body.

“You’re going the wrong way.”

“Oh, now look who has no problem saying what they want. Dammit Quentin can I at least get a kiss?”

“I guess.”

“How kind if you,” Eliot said softly before touching his lips to Quentin’s. “And here” Eliot trailed kisses down like he did earlier in the evening, but this time Quentin knew where he would land, “I thought I’d be the sassy one.”

Eliot flattened his tongue and licked the underside of Quentin’s cock, then twirled his tongue around the head before engulfing the entire thing in fluid motion. Quentin’s eyes rolled to the back of his head. The man knew how to suck a dick that’s for sure. He didn’t even chance looking down because it was too much. Eliot was moving at a quick and practiced pace. His mouth was flipping wonderful and it was a miracle to even be let inside. Eliot twisted and turned his head and had that he has on his balls at the same time. His hands were completely free, and he used them to spread Quentin’s legs wider. With one hand gripping the life out of his thigh, the other doing some kind of magical juggling, and his throat swallowing his entire dick Quentin knew he wasn’t going to last very long.

He was going to cum but before he did, so he wanted to take in the view below him. Taking a deep breath to sit up a little. He looked down and came eye to eye with Eliot. Eliot had been looking at him the entire time. His eyes held mischief in them and he was laughing at Quentin breaking. Eliot winked, and Quentin came longer and harder than he ever had before in his short mediocre life.

Quentin may have blacked out for a moment because the next thing he knew Eliot was moving up the bed to lay down.

Eliot laid back with one hand behind his head. “So, after I’ve sucked the soul out of you through your dick I assume you’ll want me to stay the night.” Eliot was completely relaxed and was confidante enough to assume wouldn’t want him to leave. Not the least bit fazed by what he just did to Quentin, he knew what he was capable of and he enjoyed flaunting it.  “Good night Quentin. Oh, and I like my eggs sunny side up for breakfast tomorrow.”

Quentin could say nothing. For the second time that night Eliot has fucked him into speechlessness. He would make Eliot his eggs in the morning, hell he’ll wake early and get the man some bacon because he deserves it after what he just did. No one on the face of planet Earth could possibly suck a dick better than that. A talent like that warranted all sorts of rewards.

“Can you turn that light off Q?” 

“Sure,” still in a daze Quentin got up to fulfill any request Eliot made. He laid back down on his side to face Eliot. Truly amazed at the events that have happened since the bar.

Eliot with his eye closed mumbled, “Stop staring at me and go to sleep.”

“Good night Eliot.” He said softly as he finally closed his eyes.


	4. What Are We?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you don't know if the guy you've been screwing for weeks is your boyfriend or not.

_*5 weeks later*_

“So, how’s your boyfriend?”

Quentin tried to feign ignorance, “What boyfriend?” Maybe if he if played dumb well enough they could just keep walking and Julia would let it go.

Julia cut her eyes to him with that stupid answer, “You know who I’m talking about.” When Quentin continued to play dumb Julia pushed further. “Then what am I supposed to call the guy you’ve been boning for the last 6 weeks?”

Quentin should have known she would never let anything go. “I don’t know,” He shrugged, “he’s just Eliot…” Quentin had no other words to define him by.

“Maybe you should have this conversation with him about _this_. I mean you want him to be your boyfriend, right?”

“Yeah I think so. I mean I really like him. We spend almost all-day texting. I see him at least 3 days out of the week. He just doesn’t seem like the type for titles.”

“Well you’ll never know until you ask.”

“What if he doesn’t want me?” Quentin said quietly with his head down.

“What did you say?” Quentin opened his mouth to repeat his self-deprecating question when Julia cut him off with a raised hand. “I heard what you said I just can’t understand why you would say it.”

“I mean he’s way out of my league. When we first met he legit said I would be a fun play thing.”

“Q you’re a catch!” She smacked his chest. “He would be lucky to be with you. You’re smart, kind, and without meaning to be very funny.”

Quentin shrugged, “You’re only saying that because you’re my friend.”

“Would I be your best friend if you were lame and totally unlikable?”

Quentin scoffed. “Well you are friends with Penny, so your judgment of character can’t be that good.”

“Shut up you’re friends with Penny too, besides you knew him first. You two secretly love each other and both too afraid to admit it. I’ll never understand you guys’ love hate relationship.”

“That’s because you secretly love him,” Quentin mumbled under his breath.

Apparently not quite enough because Julia punched him extremely hard.

“OUCH! Julia!” Quentin moved out of her reach and rubbed his arm.

“Shut up! That’s not true! You shouldn’t say that what if someone heard? Or worse what if Kady heard?” She whispered her name as if Kady was standing right behind them.

Quentin couldn’t help it, he busted out laughing temporarily forgetting about the pain. “Poor Julia and her love triangle”

“I hate you and I hope that Eliot guy dumps you”

That sobered him up quick. “He probably will,” Quentin said with a sigh.

“Shut up Q and just ask your boyfriend to be your actual boyfriend tonight. I suggest right before or after you swallow his cock, men are so easy to control that way.”

“Thank you for your womanly advice.” Quentin had to hold back the urge to roll his eyes.

“If the bite marks you’ve been sporting lately are any evidence that Eliot wants you to be his man then you shouldn’t be as nervous as you are.”

Quentin reached up and tried to cover on of the many bite marks on his person with the collar of his sweater. Flashing back to the night Eliot gave him his most recent marker.

* _Flash back harp music plays_ *

_His face smashes against the bedroom wall as Eliot fucked him from behind while stroking his cock in tandem. Eliot was fucking him so hard that he lost his balance, one of his hands slipped and caught himself on the wall. Neither of them stopped at the sudden slip. Quentin could give zero fucks about his face at the moment. His only focus was on the sensations Eliot provided him, nothing else mattered._

_Quentin had to write a very serious paper over the last weekend and they couldn’t see each other. The way Eliot was fucking him had Quentin thinking he may have missed him. A smile was brought to his face at the thought of Eliot pinning away for him and anticipating fucking the crap out of him. Everything about Eliot was pint up tonight, as soon as they stepped through the door Eliot had Quentin up against the wall, kissing him and groping him. If the same degree of separation had Eliot like this Quentin couldn’t imagine what real time apart would do to the man._

_Eliot twisted his hand on Quentin’s dick forcing his eyes to roll in the back of his head, “Fuck me,” Quentin whimpered. His train of thought was brought right back to the moment._

_“I already am silly,” Eliot growled against his neck, but Quentin could hear the smile in his voice._

_They were both close. Quentin knew it by the sound of his voice and position of his teeth. Each time Eliot was at the peak of his most savage moods he’d chomped down right on the space where Quentin’s shoulder and neck met._

_An indescribable sound came from Eliot’s throat, then the sting of teeth chomping into Quentin’s flesh came mere seconds later. The pain from the bite, the wall, Eliot’s unforgiving fucking, and the swift and steading strokes of his fist all accumulated to Quentin coming long and hard. He came all over Eliot’s fist and moments later Eliot came inside of him._

_It was pure fucking bliss._

Quentin rubbed the spot on his shoulder and he recalled Eliot licking the bite mark as they both came down. He looked at Julia and said, “You know, you may have a point.”

“I know I have a point Q I’m the smartest of the two of us.”

“Penny would agree.”

“I hate you.”

 

 

 

“Hey” Eliot leaned in and pecked his lips. “I brought food,” he held up the bag as evidence.

“Great I’m starving.” Quentin moved out of the way to let Eliot in.

“I gotta go Margo.” The headphones in his ears must have been on a phone call. “I’m at Q’s now. Yes, he’s still cute.” Eliot smirked in Quentin’s direction. “Yes, we will be fucking as soon as I hang up this phone. I’ll ask him about the threesome, but I highly doubt he could handle the both of us. You caught me I’m being selfish.” Eliot rolled his eyes as if Margo could see his theatrics. “No he wouldn’t leave me for you because I can blow him 10 times better than you can.” He laughed at whatever her response was. “You wish… Bye Margo. Love you too.”

“Sounds like a colorful conversation,” Quentin said as he unpacked the bag of food.

“Were you eavesdropping on me?”

“Hard not to when I hear my name involved.”

“Mm you’ve got a point” Eliot gave him another light kiss. “Oh and Margo said hi.”

“So, you and Margo talk about me?”

Eliot shrugs, “From time to time.”

“You mean often then”

“Don’t flatter yourself Coldwater,” Eliot scoffed.

Quentin was quiet after that, he knew Eliot was joking yet he still thought the barb held a hint of truth. They stood around his small kitchen area fixing plates from the food Eliot brought.

Before Quentin could begin his task of picking the water chestnuts out of his meal Eliot spoke up as if reading his mind, “I asked for no water chestnuts because I know you don’t like them.”

Quentin’s head popped up, “Really?” Quentin was a more than a little schocked that Eliot remembered.

“Yeah you said you didn’t like them, soooooo I didn’t get any.”

“I never said it out loud. I only picked them out of my food.”

Eliot rolled his eyes at Quentin stuck on the topic of unsavory food. “So, I paid attention to you no big deal.” Eliot walked away to the couch to begin eating dinner.

Once again Eliot has blown his mind and he didn’t even use his dick. Quentin put his plate down and thought for a moment about what it meant that Eliot noticed things about him that Quentin didn’t have to explain.

Eliot was aware that Quentin was fixated about something as he chowed down his food. Quentin still stood in the same spot in the kitchen. If Eliot didn’t say anything Quentin would stand there for hours in a daze.

“What?”

“Huh?”

“You’ve been staring at your plate for the last 10 minutes. Should I not have requested for no water chestnuts?”

“No its…” This was hard to put into words for Quentin, “Its just are we like a thing?”

Without even pausing for a second to thing about the question Eliot replied, “Well I’m not one for labels.”

Quentin asked failing to keep the hurt out of his voice, “We’re not a thing?”

“What kind of thing are you referring to Quentin? An acapela group? Because I’ve heard you humming and I doubt you can sing well enough for us to make it big time,” Eliot knew what Quentin was referring to he just couldn’t help being a sarcastic jerk about it.

Quentin rolled his eyes at Eliot’s snark and got right to the point. “Am I your boyfriend or not you jackass?”

“If you want to be I’m not going to stop you.”

“Of course, I want you to be my boyfriend.” He waved a hand up and down in Eliot’s direction, “I mean look at you.”

Eliot smiled his Cheshire cat smile. “Flattery will get you everything Q,” He grabbed Quentin’s shirt to pull him closer. “We’re together.”

They kissed in that kitchen with out any rush to move. The kiss was slow and sweet.

“Julia told me to ask you after I sucked your dick,” Quentin said against his lips.

Eliot signed dramatically and rolled his eyes towards the ceiling. “Dammit Q why wouldn’t you follow directions.”

“Because I’d much rather us have very wild sex and then for the second round for me to sit in your lap and to fuck me slowly into madness.”

“Hm I don’t hate that plan. Now is it as enticing as the other…”

“Well I can fuck you if you’re looking for enticing. We can switch it up a bit.” Quentin wiggled his eyebrows.

“Oh Q, you get yourself a boyfriend and you become a new person” Eliot booped his nose.

“Could I interest you in a little anilingus?”

“Now you’re talking my language boyfriend of mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will be explicit, but I'm not the greatest at writing sex scenes being as I don't get any. But nonetheless I will try my best.


End file.
